El cumpleaños del asombroso yo
by Kohatoko
Summary: ¿Cómo podría ser el cumpleaños de Prúsia? Aquí mi versión. NOTA: Falta corregir, si quieres ayudar no vendria mal. Intenté hacer humor y... no sé si salió bien.


Hoola~ Aquí subo un fic por algo especial... el cumple de gil! *trauma* Vaale, me pase mucho pero tenia que subirlo ¡me costó tres horas y media sin contar el tiempo en ideas!**

* * *

******

El cumpleaños del asombroso yo.

Hoy a sido un día asombroso y algunos se preguntarán ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es obvia, ¡Es el cumpleaños del asombroso yo! Y que mejor forma de celebrarlo como yo lo celebre.

Estaba caminando a solas, era una bonita forma de celebrarlo y más llorando de felicidad y sin ningún regalo. Caminaba sin ningún rumbo – bueno sí, la casa de la marimacha y la del señorito, pero resulta que no hay nadie en sus casas – y al no saber que hacer ni donde ir, me dedique a observar la naturaleza que no me llega ni a la suela del zapato, es decir, no son nada awesome. En todo lo que llevaba de día no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi asombroso Gilbird – fue extraño, me despertó temprano, se fue corriendo, le seguí y le perdí de vista ¡Y no me he perdido! Solo que no conozco la zona y parece que de vueltas. Aunque sea mi cumpleaños no significa que la gente tenga que desaparecer de la tierra – a lo mejor mi deseo se hizo realidad y todo me pertenece – aunque solo pensar en el aburrimiento ya me desespero y además, yo no deseaba nada malo a mi Gilbird.

- ¡Gilbird no entraba en el trato, maldito!

- ¿Que trato? No entiendo nada, ve

- ¿Eres tu, Italia?

- ¡Ve! ¡Estoy aquí!

Camine hacia donde, con mis asombrosos oídos, supuestamente estaba Italia. Caminando un poco, pude enseguida encontrar a Italia.

- Hola Prúsia, ¿por qué lloras?

- Por ser muy awesome y además, solo me están sudando un poco los ojos.

- Sígueme, quiero que veas una cosa.

- De acuerdo, ¡Pero no corras mucho!

Nos pusimos a caminar hasta que Italia empezó a acelerar el ritmo y alcanzó una velocidad suprema, aunque parecía que huía de Inglaterra o de Francia. Una vez mis asombrosos ojos no le podían ver, me dirigí hacia donde iba Italia. Al final, llegue a mi casa.

- Me cansé de tanto caminar, es hora de que me tome un awesome descanso.

Me acerqué a la puerta, puse la mano en el picaporte y al abrir un poco la puerta, escuché un "¡Sorpresa!" que provenía de todos los que estaban en la sala, estaban allí todos los países que existían e incluso los que estaban en guerra, los mas pequeños y las mas pequeñas... En conclusión, todos los países estaban allí e incluso algunos que me extrañaba verlos allí.

- Alemania, Alemania. Enseñale a Prúsia su regalo.

- ¿En serio me habéis regalado algo? Todo es poco para el awesome yo.

- ¡Italia, te dije que no dijeras nada de los regalos! Eran sorpresa...

- Lo siento Alemania pero... quería saber que pensaba Prúsia por el regalo.

- West, que detalle que no me quisieras decir lo mejor de la fiesta. - ¿Notó el sarcasmo? ¡Era sarcasmo! -

- Que mal educado estas, si te vieran los antepasados de tu país.

- ¡Cállate señorito si no quieres comerte tus teclas del piano!

- Prúsia, ¿Quieres un regalo extra de mi parte?

- ¡No quiero tu estúpida sartén en mi asombrosa cara!

- ¿Que has dicho, Prúsia?

- ¡Que Francia la necesita, la está pidiendo a gritos!

- ¡¿Qué hice yo ahora, Gilbert?

- Venir a mi fiesta.

- ¡Antonio también está en la fiesta!

- A mi no me metas en el mismo saco que a ti, yo vine por estar invitado.

- ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡A mi también me invitaron!

Se hizo un gran silencio, no se oía nada a parte de algunas muletillas como ve.

- ¡¿Verdad?

- Lo siento Francia-niichan, me olvidé de hacer tu invitación.

- Los fallos de Italia solo se arreglan de una forma, en la cama conmigo. Italia, ven con Francia-niichan que te espera una cama.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Italia!

- ¿Por qué no, Alemania? Niichan me dijo "si alguien te dice que te vayas con él, te vas con él y a ser posible no vuelvas".

- Haz caso a tu Niichan y vente conmigo.

- ¡Veneciano, no te vayas con ese pervertido!

- ...Romano... ¿Estas celoso? Puedes venir otro día y te daré una noche francesa de las que no olvidarás de lo que disfrutaras.

- ¡Francia me da miedo! ¡Sálvame bastardo!

- Cállate si no quieres quedarte hoy sin cabeza.

- Suiza-san, cálmate y guarda el arma por favor. Estamos en una fiesta.

- Kesesese ¡Quiero mi regalo! ¡Dame el regalo West!

- Vendadle los ojos y guiadle hasta el regalo.

Entonces, me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron a un lugar que no sabía cual era, no lo podía reconocer. Cuando paramos me quitaron la venda de los ojos y con ellos pude ver un regalo grande.

- Ábrelo Niisan, espero que te guste.

- ¿Qué será lo que le habrá aquí? ¿Será algo awesome como yo?

- ¡Abrelo! - Gritaron todos lejos de Francia, este estaba acosando a Seychelles.

Me acerqué al regalo y lo abrí. Cuando lo abrí me encontré con un asombroso coche, la verdad es que me esperaba menos cosa pero no podía decir que era un regalo asombroso como yo.

- Esta bien el regalo, me esperaba otra cosa.

- ¡Oye, que hemos hecho todo lo posible para hacer el coche!

- Cálmate Inglaterra. Rodar una película americana como yo de hero era mejor idea que el coche.

-Cada país hemos hecho una pequeña parte, todos hemos participado. Es el prototipo y no existe otro coche como este. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para que te gustase Niisan.

- West, la próxima vez haced algo más productivo que un coche.

- ¡Gilbird también a participado!

- ¿En serio? Bueno, me esperaba eso de Gilbird por que es asombroso como yo.

- ¡Vayamos a comer pasta!

Todos se fueron a comer y al irse todos, nos quedamos Elizabeta y yo, esta toda roja.

- Oye Gilbert, ¿Te ha gustado en realidad? Nos ha costado mucho.

- Esta muy bien el coche, pero no llega a ser como yo.

- Bueno, de ti me lo esperaba. Tengo otro regalo para ti.

- ¿Para mi? ¿No es una sartén, verdad?

- No es un sartenazo ni nada, aquí tienes.

Me puse a abrir el regalo y era una foto – con un buen marco, hay que reconocerlo – de nosotros cuando eramos pequeños, era cuando ella aún se pensaba que era un hombre.

- ¿Te gusta? Me costó encontrar la foto.

- Es mejor regalo que el coche - ¿En serio dije yo eso? No me lo creo pero mi sorpresa no me dejaba pensar -

- Me alegro que te gustase y que pienses así. Algunos también te hicieron un regalo a parte del coche y quería dártelo primero.

- Vayamos a la fiesta.

- Claro, West se cabreará.

Elizabeta y yo fuimos a donde estaban los demás y la comida empezaba a aparecer en la comida. Una vez estábamos allí, Elizabeta y yo nos sentamos en nuestro sitio.

- Bien, comamos todos sin pelear ni nada porque-

- ¡Todo se origino en Korea, y el coche también! ¡Daze!

- Por una vez que Korea tiene razón, dejadle decirlo aru.

- ¿Qué es eso, Francia?

- Antonio, ¿Qué decías?

- ¡Te han preguntado qué llevas ahí, bastardo!

- ¿Esto? Un regalo para Prúsia.

- ¿Un regalo para el asombroso yo? ¡Dámelo!

- Toma impaciente, aquí tienes.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?

- Lo hizo Kiku, es yaoi.

- Eso ya lo veo, ¡Pero no entiendo por qué me regalas esto!

- Mis regalos de ultima hora nunca fallan, es un todos x todos.

- ¿Quienes son los ukes y quienes los semes?

- ¡Italia, no digas esas cosas! ¿De- de dónde aprendiste eso?

- Lo aprendí de los dibujos de Japón, de Hungría, de algunas páginas de internet como fanfiction...

- Definitivamente te quitaré el internet.

- ¿Por qué Alemania? Hay gente que me envía dibujos muy bonitos de nosotros y algunos no los entiendo.

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no aceptes sus dibujos.

- Y si me quitas internet, ya no podrás ver tus páginas por-

- Italia, no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Y qué estas leyendo ahora? Ve~

- ¿Esto? Una revista de salud [mentira, es porno]

- ¿Puedo leer con-

- ¡No puedes!

- ¿Quien quiere ser uno conmigo?

- Nadie. - Todos gritamos al unison.

- ¡Noruega, trae un poco de alcohol por aquí!

- No quiero, hazlo tu.

- ¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!

En seguida acabamos de comer todos, mientras West e Italia discutían los demás acabamos de comer.

Y Dinamarca acabó en el rincón emo, seguido de Inglaterra porque le criticaron sus scones y este fue seguido de Romano, porque según él, nadie se fijaba en él y en Feliciano si. Y también le siguió Francia por ser rechazado por todos los países y cuando este llegó se fue Dinamarca con los demás, ya estaba más animado para beber alcohol. Romano se fue llorando para que le defendieran de Inglaterra y Francia, Inglaterra se fue a ver por que ya no quedaban más scones – él no lo sabe pero pararon en una hoguera por ser un arma letal – y Francia se quedó hasta que vio una hoja moverse, la intentó violar pero no tubo éxito – este se viola cualquier cosa que se mueva, un consejo, si ves a Francia ¡no te muevas! Si te mueves pensará que te puede violar y lo intentará – y al ver el resultado regresó al rincón de la fama – la fama es por la gente que acabó allí parada – y una vez se le acercó Seychelles para animarle, este la intento violar, pero sin éxito. Una vez acabó de acosar a todo ser viviente, ya no necesitó más su hueco en el rincón.

- Bien, es la hora de que ponga mi super musica cool.

- ¿Quién dejo al mando de la música a Polonia?

- ¡Prusia, Prusia! ¡Fui yo! ¡Ve!

- No te preocupes, traje lo más cool. Tengo Hannah Montana, los teletubbies, Bob esponja, Barbie...

- Pon macho man.

- ¿La 7? ¿Y eso?

- Tu ponla y que West baile conmigo.

Entonces Polonia encendió el aparato y se escuchaba de fondo asereje.

- ¿Que co***es es esto?

Pues una de mis favoritas, asereje de las ketchup. Doy gracias a España de dejar a ese grupo publicar una canción super cool como esta.

- ¡Quita esa mierda y pon otra cosa!

- Vale vale, ¿Pongo a los Jonas brothers?

- ¡No! - Gritamos todos al unison, de nuevo.

- Vale, pondré la 7.

- Mira Su-san, tengo un CD de ABBA. ¿Su-san?

Si, Suecia no estaba con Finlandia [Mejor dicho acosandole, vale no comento más eso] y estaba con Sealand, este quería estar con sus amigos pero como se portó mal [No piensen mal, bueno si. No es culpa suya que pille a Suecia (sin más comentarios, esto no lo comento más. Allá tu lo que imagines)] lo castigaron y no podía estar con sus amigos. Sealand prefirió quedarse sin sus amigos que no jugar a los juegos que le regalaba+ Japón pues ya había evolucionado de jugar con power rangers [yo los llamo así, parecen la copia si no lo son] a jugar con videoconsolas como la Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360... cosas que cualquier niño se podría permitir [notese que esto es sarcasmo].

Y así fue como Finlandia se fue al rincón, este rincón ya estaba un poco ocupado por Bielorúsia pues Rúsia le había dejado por estar haciendo amigos [mentira, acosando a otros países como China]. También estaba ocupado por España, cual fue rechazado a bailar. También estaba ocupado por Canadá aunque nadie lo notaba en el rincón y muchos al ponerse allí no lo veían [pobre Canadá, me da pena que esté así] y también estaba Liechtenstein cual estaba allí por un trauma que le dejó Francis intentando violar la hoja, por probar un scone de Inglaterra y por el yaoi de Hungría. Después de todo eso, Finlandia, Bielorúsia, España, Liechtenstein y Canadá – aunque nadie lo notó – decidieron salir de allí más animados de lo que estaría Sealand con el nuevo halo, Final Fantasy, Yaoi – maldición ya lo dije, pues aclaro que eso es a Hungría - no sin antes un mal de ojo suizo. Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se yo toda esa mi***a? ¡Yo estoy bailando!

Regresando a mi, las canciones fueron cambiando y ninguna era buena. Bailamos como pudimos pues Polonia se puso con Lituania quien llevo a Estonia Y Letonia a bailar en el escenario. Se pusieron a hacer poses poco asombrosas y muy maricas [Imaginaros a esos cuatro bailando breakdance, hip hop, baladas... cualquier cosa que se os ocurra y que sea vergonzosa] por lo que muchos se cansaron de bailar y otros muchos les hacían competencia. West y yo continuamos bailando y Gilbird estaba en mi cabeza – que conste que se fue al rincón de la fama y regresó – hasta que me fui a hacer pis, una vez hice pis y volví estaba Elizabeta esperando en la puerta del baño.

- Oye Gilbert, quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Sonará como quieras que provenga de mi hacia ti pero, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- De acuerdo, bailaré contigo ¡Pero que conste que no te mereces mi compañía.

Entonces, Elizabeta me agarró fuerte del brazo y nos pusimos a bailar. Estuvimos bailando un buen tiempo y la verdad es que me gustó bailar con Hungría... se mueve mas que West [No pienses mal, si lo hiciste es que piensas mal. Me dijeron que sonaba mal esa frase...] y este estuvo bailando con Italia y Romano al ver eso obligó a España a bailar con él por no tener a nadie más a quien acudir - Bélgica y los demás ya habían bailado cosa que Antonio no tuvo tiempo por estar en el rincón. - Como Francia se pasó todo el tiempo queriendo violar a alguien o algo, se puso a bailar. Rúsia bailaba solo y enseguida paro por ver a Bielorúsia cual solo decía "Hermano, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? Hace poco que aprendí a bailar y quiero probar" y la traducción para Rúsia es "" con un cuchillo y una risa de niña asesina. Demasiado Vodka bebe el ruso. En cambio Inglaterra bailaba con sus amigos, lástima que se le vaya la cabeza y no existan aunque él diga todo lo contrario, empiezo a sospechar que comer tanta comida Inglesa le afecte al cerebro. También dijo Inglaterra que esas hadas querían hacer una orgía después de ver el regalo que me hizo Francia – maldito... ¡¿Cómo se atreve a regalarme una orgía mundial? Bueno, siempre puedo quemarlo. -

- Es hora de cenar - ¡Que rápido pasó el tiempo! - Niisan, ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?

- Claro West.

Subí a un escenario que improvisó West en nuestra casa, no me esperaba que en nuestra casa se pudiera dar una fiesta tan grande y tan animada como la de hoy, bueno si que me lo esperaba.

- Primero quiero agradeceros el regalo que me habéis hecho, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he celebrado en mi vida pero me falta algo muy importante que espero algún día volverlo a ver, Fritz. A pesar de que él no esté aquí, no quita que sea una asombrosa fiesta como yo. ¡Gracias por una fiesta tan awesome!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, fue la reacción que tomaron al escuchar lo que dije y al verme llorar ¡Esta vez si lloraba de felicidad! Es decir, esta vez también lloraba de felicidad.

Estuvimos cenando más tranquilamente que en la comida pero se oían muchas muletillas por el aire. Al acabar de cenar fuimos a ver una película americana en la cual Estados Unidos era el "hero" ¡Y yo no hacía del asombroso de la película! Mientras veíamos la película Sealand y Japón traficaban con juegos, a su vez Elizabeta traficaba yaoi con Japón y a su vez Francia volvía a violar otra hoja. Al acabar la película no habían extras, solo habían unas pequeñas letras que nadie podía leer y yo si pero no tenía ganas.

- ¿Que pone allí?

- Ve... Ahí pone-

- ¡No es importante! Solo son créditos que yo le puse ¡Para reconocer al hero!

- Ve~ ahí pone: "Cuando alguien vea esta película tendrá que reconocer que el hero que le salvará la vida será Estados Unidos y no los demás países. Una vez se haya leído esto también se tendrá que reconocer que el nuevo ser supremo de la tierra es Estados Unidos y para aquellos que son muy creyentes incluso supera a Dios. Una vez te lo hayas memorizado construye a Estados Unidos un altar en el que le puedas adorar como es debido" ¿Lo leí bien?

- Bien hecho Italia.

- ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¡Me alegra que te guste mi lectura!

- Kesesese~ ¡Es hora de jugar a la piñata con Estados Unidos! Estados Unidos, te toca ser la piñata.

Y así fue como Estados Unidos acabó siendo el ser supremo de una paliza brutal y de un absurdo juego en el que el era la piñata y le pegábamos con un bate – estaba acolchado, fue una verdadera pena – hasta que nos aburrimos y empezamos a recoger los desperdicios de la fiesta. Una vez lo recogimos nos pusimos a beber – la mayoría bebíamos alcohol hasta emborracharnos, incluido Italia por ejemplo – Al acabar de beber muchos países se fueron a dormir y yo no me quedé atrás, como era lógico [Aquí es donde tú pones a tus parejas favoritas, incluso si quieres poner a Francia con alguien ya que a sido un poco marginado aunque no tanto como Canadá].

* * *

Fin~

Tal vez podría hacer alguna continuación dependiendo de los reviews que hayan, con sus ideas y parejas preferidas (como si no pegan, pero séría lo mas votado) No creo hacer continuación de esto pero tal vez lo haga.

ABBA todos saben que era un grupo sueco, ¿no? por eso lo puse.

Cuidense y bye~


End file.
